1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile computing software, and more specifically to mobile computing data transfer software for transferring a copy of information from a first mobile computing device to a peer mobile computing device upon the mobile computing data transfer software identifying a problem with the first mobile computing device that may prevent an end-user from completing an action on the first mobile computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery depletion or component failure of a mobile computing device oftentimes occurs before or while an end-user is utilizing the mobile computing device to perform an action such as placing a call, browsing the Internet, or sending an e-mail. The battery depletion or component failure of the computing device can prevent the end-user from completing the action. In particular, if the end-user was intending to engage in a conversation (e.g., a voice or a text conversation) at the time of the battery depletion or component failure, then the end-user typically has at least three options for completing the conversation.
As a first option, the end-user can charge the battery of the mobile computing device if a charger for the battery of the mobile computing device is readily available. As a second option, if a person having another mobile computing device is next to the end-user, then the end-user can ask the person for permission to use the mobile computing device of that person. Otherwise, if the end-user is forewarned of the battery depletion or component failure, then as a third option the end-user can write down information (e.g., contact information) before the computing device is no longer usable due to the battery depletion or component failure. However, a battery charger may not be readily available, a person having another mobile computing device may not be nearby, or the end-user may not be able to write down all the information on time. Thus, various things can go awry that prevent the end-user from being able to complete the conversation.
Furthermore, if things do go awry that prevent the end-user from being able to complete the conversation it is known for the end-user to enter a key combination to transfer a current ongoing call on a first mobile computing device to another call on a second mobile computing device. However, for the transfer of the ongoing call to be successful between the first and second mobile computing devices, then both the first and second mobile computing devices must be pre-configured to be associated as backups for each other. Moreover, even if the transfer of the ongoing call from the first mobile computing device is successful only the active call is transferred, but other important information that the end-user may need to complete an action may not be transferred.